Talk:Main Page
This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here Arcs Lets drop the arcs, that cost to many work, or not...??? Pro Gamer (Userpage 吉 Talk) 15:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well after seeing the Yukie Marui Arc page, you must going to stay at your method how you have used it. --Sakugu 13:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page Design The new season is in upcoming and i would like to change this wikia main page into something, but what does fits in this wikia to show the latest episode?? Have any ideas anyone?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) 1,000 Photos Reached the 1,000 photo's around this wikia. Never tough that we where been uploading many of them. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Great!! but...WHAT!! HAS HAPPENED TO THIS WIKI!!!! Vegapunk 20:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : :what do you mean ??[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is: * The chapter summarie's has are verry short or not evenly written. If the chapter summaries aren't written at all there will get more work for the other users and most of them are horrible in creating stories. * Some of the music pages are blank or has only headlines which that is also unnecessary. * There is an episode page that is still blank. :I known that i was gone for a real while but that doesn't mean that this wikia will caught up an uproar which contributers will leave the hard work for the peoples that are loyal to this wikia. And some other dude was messing with my favicon?? Vegapunk 06:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I've met that problem and that's why I only creates here the episode pages. But there is indeed an episode page that is blank but because i deleted the episode on my computer and i have the latest episode which that I will finish the latest episode page and starts to head on to the other. The contributer who where been messing with your favicon was one of our new admins but he didn't harmed it evenly i tough that he only changed it or did something on accident which he undo it. But I know the problem that's why i spend more at an other wikia then at here like before, but i still help them out to make this wikia number 1 which many informations. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::About the favicon, that was my mistake...sorry....About the blank music pages, I'm trying my best to put in the necessary lyrics and such. Trying to get as much time to do the work during this busy season.... GreenMoriyama 07:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :All what I want and Sakugu wanna have a complete wikia and i tough that i could trust Progamer but you peoples are manipulating him as an low lifed admin which i have seen on talk pages. I will have some do a little chat with Sakugu about this progress of this wikia. I wanna know what he's going to say about that. Vegapunk 08:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Transparent and Background Color I made this wikia background transparent and evenly I'm going to create the background somewhat purple or something. Watch what I actually mean. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The Latest Chapter While the presented summary and picture are of Chapter 145 (the latest one), the title says Chapter 144 (the name belongs to Ch144 as well). --The Capture God Keima 00:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : Already fixed...GreenMoriyama 17:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : : I noticed that someone had fixed it yesterday. Thanks. --The Capture God Keima 21:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC)